Hermione's Story
by AdorableElephant
Summary: Hermione gets her letter to Hogwarts, and prepares for her first year there. This is my first ever fanfic so please tell me what you think!
1. The Letter

Hermione's Story

FYI: Just letting you know that I do not own Hermione Granger or any of her friends. I do not own the Harry Potter series and it is not mine at all I own nothing in this story!

Eleven year old Hermione Granger woke up at 7:00 am on the dot one sunny Saturday morning. She went downstairs, still in her comfy blue and green pajamas. Her parents weren't up yet so she helped herself to a bowl of cereal in front of the cartoons. To anyone who looked at her she seemed an average muggle girl, but quite contrarily, she was a spectacular girl who was very bright and bushy haired. That was the only special thing about her.

After the first show went off, Hermione returned the bowl to the kitchen, and decided to help out her parents by washing it and getting the mail. After drying the bowl and putting it away in the cabinet, she walked to the door and went outside. A small pile of envelopes and a magazine lay in front of their suburban door. She looked through the bills and cards and advertisement postcards until something caught her eye. She froze.

Her name was on the most curious envelope she had ever seen. It looked normal at first until she looked closer. After the street address and the house number, the next line said: Third door on the left, second floor. That was her bedroom. She turned the envelope over. It had a seal with a large "H" on it. She heard herself say "Curious." aloud. She opened the envelope and started to read. Just then her mom came downstairs with a cheery "Up Already?" Hermione just nodded and waved her mom over. "Mom?" she said wearily. "Yep?" Her mom came over.

"What is it Hermione?" "Look." Was all Hermione could say. As her mom read, she started to look confused, then her face was worried. "Do you think this is a prank?" she asked Hermione. "I dunno, I hope not, look at the address." Hermione responded, thoroughly confused.

Just then the doorbell rang. Mrs. Granger handed the letter to Hermione and went to answer it. Hermione plopped down in a chair at the kitchen table and waited. She looked out the window into the front garden, and thought about the odd letter. Just then her mom walked into the room with a man as weird as the letter she had in her hand. He looked positively ancient, and had a beard that went down to his waist and hair flowing to half way down his back. He wore glass the shape of a half circle, and in his hand was a etched wooden stick. He looked like a nutter.

Hermione stood up, then looking down, was suddenly embarrassed to still be in her pajamas. "Hello Ms. Granger." The mystery man said. Hermione just stared at him. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Hermione still stared, and almost felt rude for doing so. "I understand there has been some confusion as to whether or not your letter is genuine. May I see it please?" Hermione silently handed the letter to Dumbledore. He looked it over for a single second. "Yes, Mrs. And Ms. Granger, this letter is truly real." Hermione finally looked away to stare at her mother who met her eyes.

"Yes Hermione," Albus Dumbledore said with a twinkling eye and clever smile. "You are a witch."


	2. Ready to Go

Hermione's Story

**I STILL DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER SERIES! AT ALL! SO YEP!**

**Chapter 2**

It had been a week since the visit of the strange man who called himself "Drumflesnore" or something like that, and Hermione Granger was growing restless. She had been longing to go to London ever since the letter and the man had explained what she was to herself and her family. Each day she asked her parents when they could make the trip to go school shopping. And each day they told her that they would go soon enough.

So as Hermione Granger walked up the stairs at eight o clock one Friday night, she was antsy and fidgety. So much so in fact, that when her father went up to tuck her into bed, he asked if she was okay, though he knew what the answer most likely would be.

"Dad," Hermione said in her most "pretty please" voice. "I just can't stop thinking about going to Hogwarts! I want to go straight away! But I also want to go school shopping! Oh please Daddy! When can we go?"

"Well, your mother and I, we were talking and we thought that we might have enough money saved up that we can go to London tomorrow."

"Oh thank you Daddy! Thank you, than

k you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Hermione shrieked with delight. "Oh, I'm just so happy! How do you expect me to sleep now?"

"Well, if you really want to go tomorrow, I'm sure you'll find a way to settle down and have some sweet dreams about it. Just think about all the fun you're going to have and you'll be asleep in no time."

But what Mr. Granger didn't understand, as grown-ups so often don't, is that thinking about an exciting thing so that you will dream about it, both makes the thing much less likely to show up in your slumber, and makes you want to skip sleeping altogether and get to the fun ahead.

So Hermione lay in bed that night, tossing and turning about, trying to clear the thoughts from her head, as they just kept racing back to the front of her mind. Slowly, two hours later than she would of preferred, Hermione finally drifted into a quick, quiet snoozing.

The next morning, Mrs. Granger woke early, fixed breakfast, woke her husband, and then went along to her daughter's room, and shook her awake.

"Ehhhhh, noooo, wemmme weeep…" came Hermione's groggy voice from her pillow.

"No, Honey, come on, today's the day we go to London. You have to get up and get dressed." Apparently Mrs. Granger thought the mention of the day's activities would rouse her daughter from her bed, but all it did was make her say:

"No. Ondon tmorrow. Weep tday."

Mrs. Granger could not believe her ears.

"Honey, you've been ready to go on this trip for a week, come on."

It took her fifteen minutes, but eventually Mrs. Granger got Hermione to move from her comfortable position in bed to her dresser.

Hermione picked out her favorite pair of shorts- white with ties at the bottom of the legs, and the first shirt she saw- a shade of light blue, with her name in purple letters on it. She sleepily marched down the steps and took her seat at the table. She ate her cereal and toast in silence, and by the time she was done, she was ready to get going.

"Mom, can we leave yet?" she asked as she put her bowl in the sink, pretty much bouncing with excitement.

"Soon enough Hun, we just have to wait for your father to get your letter and the instructions on how to get to the street where all your shops are at.

So after her father found all the necessary supplies they needed, Hermione and her family climbed into the car and drove off to London. About an hour later, they pulled onto a crowded road lined with shops and restaurants and theaters. They found a parking spot between a record store and a book shop. Mr. Granger pointed between the two.

"It's supposed to be right there." He said.

"You mean that shabby run down thing?" Hermione inquired.

"What?" her mother and father asked in unison.

"Where?" Mrs. Granger questioned.

"Right there!" Hermione paused in realization. Her parents couldn't see it. In fact, no one seemed to be paying it any attention. "Wait- you c-can't see it? Because your not a-a…?" Hermione's words drifted off. Her parents could not see the old pub in front of her because they were not magical.

"Well come on then." she said. "I'll lead you to the door, surely you'll be able to see inside."

So her dad took her hand, and her mom, his, and quickly enough, they worked they're way to the door without running into anyone, despite running into their glares of disapproval and confusion. Once inside, it turned out they _could_ see their surroundings, which they were very thankful for. They approached the old bartender.

"Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron." He said in a gruff voice. "What can I do for ya?"

"Ummm, w-w-we're n-not w-w-w-wiza-" Mr. Granger stammered.

"Wizards." The bartender helped.

"Except for Hermione here, and we need to get to-" Mr. Granger stopped to look at the instructions the man had left a week ago. "D-diagon Alley." He finished.

"Awww… muggle family with a first year." the man mumbled just loud enough for them to hear.

"Sure thing. Right this way." he said, leading them out a back door with Mr. Granger in the front, Hermione in the middle, and her mother in the back.

He led them to a little courtyard with some overgrown grass and a trashcan. The bartender took them straight to a brick wall across from the door, and took a stick from his pocket. He started tapping random bricks on the wall and soon the barrier started to rearrange itself. It was like nothing Hermione had ever seen before. And when the divider was done unfolding itself, what Hermione saw was even more wonderful.

**Hey, thanks for reading, please review, it would make my life! I'm starting on another chapter already, so I hope you guys like it! Tell me what you think!**


	3. Diagon Alley

Hermione's Story

**STILL DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. SIGH.**

**Chapter 3**

Hermione was staring down a cobbled street full of wonderfully amazing shops. The nearest sported a sign advertising cauldrons of all sort. There were shops everywhere, and Hermione wanted to explore them all.

"All right then, there you be. See you lot later." said the old bartender.

"Thank you!" Mrs. Granger called after him, though he seemed not to hear, for as soon as he had walked back through the newly formed arch, the wall had put itself back together. The arch was no more.

"Well, first we need to get you your money. From a building calleeeeeeed….. Gringotts! It's a wizard bank." said Hermione's father.

"Look! There it is!" Hermione jumped and pointed at a great white building across the street.

Its title was written across itself in great gold lettering. It was so grand, in fact, that it seemed that it might just get up and squash all the other shops anytime it pleased. And so the Grangers marched towards the colossal building, and as they did Hermione got an eyeful.

The street held wonders Hermione could only imagine in her wildest dreams. They passed an Apothecary, a store called Eeylops Owl Emporium, from which a hooting sound was drifting from, a store full of brooms with kids crowding the windows, shops selling robes, quills, parchment, telescopes, potion bottles, and odd instruments and models. There were shops with large barrels full of all kinds of slimy and strange things.

Hermione, trailing behind, almost asked her parents to slow down so she could see more of what the shops had to offer, but she refrained. They were going to spend a good part of their day here, why see it all now?

As Mr. and Mrs. Granger approached the bank though, Hermione needn't ask them to brake, for they slowed almost to a stop anyway. So much in fact, that Hermione walked right into her mom.

"Mama, Dad, why'd you guys slow down?" she asked.

Her mom pointed silently to the door of the wizard bank. Confused, she looked up. Though after doing so, she was startled by the appearance of two tiny little creatures in gold and red uniforms standing next to the great bronze door. They had old, worn out faces that wore a scowl and a pointed beard. They also had immensely long fingers and feet.

Mr. Granger finally gathered the courage to start walking again, and Hermione and her mom followed closely behind. They walked through the big doors to another silver set with an ancient rhyme written on them. They passed through these doors into a grand marble hall.

In the hall, there were too many doors to be counted, and a long counter that stretched the vast length of the room. More creatures sat behind this counter on high stools, scribbling words in books, weighing coins, examining stones, and helping witches and wizards. Mr. Granger led his family up to the nearest old faced thing.

"What do you need?" the creature asked.

"Yes, we need to exchange our money for wizard money." Mr. Granger told it.

"How much muggle money do you have?" the thing asked him. Muggle, thought Hermione, it sounds familiar, that word. The old bartender had used it too.

"One hundred fifty dollars." The Grangers had come prepared unsure how expensive it would be, and of the currency rate.

"Here you go then." the creature said, handing them a bag that jingled with coins after he had filled it. "These here are galleons. These are sickles, and these are knuts." it said, pointing to three different coins.

Mr. Granger thanked him and started to move away, but the thing stopped him.

"By the way," it said. "I'm a goblin."

All three Grangers gasped and then feeling rude, left quickly with the money back shaking noisily behind.

"So that's what they were!" Hermione let out once they were back on the crowded loud street.

"Yes, goblins." Mrs. Granger said. "Wow."

"Well, let's get shopping!" Hermione's dad said. "What's on the list?"

"Three sets of plain black work robes, one plain black pointed hat, one pair of work gloves, one black winter cloak with silver fastenings." Hermione read aloud.

"Why don't I go find your hat and gloves, while you and your mother get fitted for your robes and cloak?" Hermione's father asked. "I'll meet you back here in fifteen minutes."

So Mrs. Granger led Hermione around until they found a shop called Madame Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. So Hermione got measured and fitted and paid for her new clothes, which were actually quite comfortable, and walked back to the street in front of Gringotts where Mr. Granger was waiting for them with a hat and gloves.

"Strangest shops I've ever seen." he said.

"What's next?" Mrs. Granger asked.

Hermione took the list from her pocket.

"Umm..it says I need a whole list of books. I also need a standard size 2 pewter cauldron, a set of glass or crystal phials, a telescope, a set of brass scales, and a wand."

"Let's start with the books." her mother said.

So they browsed the street for a book store and finally came across one called Flourish and Blotts. Hermione instantly fell in love with the store and wanted to stay there forever. It was piled high with books and she was thrilled just to be there. She could read about magic and everything she was about to live alongside of! But all Hermione could do for the time being was show the list to the overwhelmed shopkeeper, who immediately disappeared behind a book-stacked desk and emerged seconds later with a large stack of volumes.

Next, they agreed to let Mr. Granger go get everything else on the list while Hermione and her mom went to Ollivanders to get her wand. Hermione was especially excited about this item, because it's what she would get to do magic with. So Hermione and Mrs. Granger went into the dusty old shop marked Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. and waited until an ancient old man came into view from the back room.

The funny looking old man measured her, asked her a few questions about which hand she used most, and then had Hermione wave around a wand which did nothing. Then replaced it with a second, that when Hermione waved, three small flowers appeared.

"Aww… that will be it then. Congratulations! That's eleven galleons." Ollivander said.

Hermione paid the man and then went back to the wall were Mr. Granger had arranged to meet them at with her mother. He arrived soon enough will all the things he had bought and as the family approached the wall, it opened back up and let them through. The old bartender waved them goodbye, and they loaded all Hermione's new possessions into the trunk of their car. As they were driving home that afternoon and they stopped for a late lunch, Hermione was thinking about all the purchases of her day and how she couldn't wait to use them all at Hogwarts.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! There's two more chapters I plan on doing, so I hope you like it!**


	4. School Supplies

Hermione's Story

Chapter 4

**I STILL DON'T OWN IT, SO DON'T EVEN ASK**

Hermione was practically bouncing up and down. It was the day after the trip to Diagon Alley, and she couldn't wait to look at all she had bought. They had gotten home late the night before due to car trouble and grocery shopping, so this was Hermione's first chance to do so. She was waiting for her mother to bring the items in from the locked car. Soon her mother walked through the door carrying a cauldron filled to the brim with books and robes and other purchases. Hermione took the cauldron, thanked her mother, and rushed up the stairs to her room as fast as her heavy load would allow her too.

She carefully took her books and her wand out and set them at the foot of her bed, then dumped the rest out, set the cauldron on the floor, and plopped down on the middle of the bed and sifted through it all. She instantly took the hat, gloves, cloak, and robes, wrote her name in them, and placed them neatly in the cauldron again. Other things, though, she inspected more closely. She studied the glass phials, and then wrapped them in the clothes at the base of the cauldron. She had fun weighing books, knick-knacks, and other things on her brass scales. Hermione even set up her telescope at her window and looked at the cloudless sky for awhile before folding it up again and placing it in the cauldron with the other purchases she'd already examined.

Next Hermione came to the wand. She wanted to learn how to use it terribly. She looked at it closely and held it in her hand for awhile. She was just about to get up and wave it around, saying Abracadabra, when her mother came in smiling with her hands behind her back. She suddenly realized how silly that would have looked, and was instantly glad she hadn't decided to sooner.

"Hey Hermione, how are you liking all your school supplies?"

"They're all really cool."

"Well good. I just came up here to give you some things that your father grabbed for you when we were in Diagon Alley."

Hermione's face lit up.

"Really? What?"

"A few books! He thought you'd like to know a few other things about wizardry so he got you these." Mrs. Granger placed a small stack of books down on Hermione's bed.

"Wow! Thanks Mom! Tell Dad thank you when he gets home from work! Thanks so much!"

"Oh, I almost forgot! Here's the extra wizard money that we had left over. You can take it with you in case you need it."

"Thanks Mom!"

Mrs. Granger went back downstairs and Hermione put her wand back in the cauldron. She looked at the books her dad had bought her.

_Modern Magical History_

_The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_

_Historic Achievements of Great Witches_

_Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_

_Witch Weekly's Best Brew's: Potions to Amaze Your Friends_

Hermione couldn't wait to read it all.

Hermione Granger refused to be bothered with things like playing outside and watching t.v. the remainder of that summer. She spent all her free time reading her school books and her presents from her father. She flew right through her _A Beginners' Guide to Transtiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection,_ and_ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _in the first two weeks, but her other course books took a little longer. But she finished _The Standard Book of Spells, A History of Magic, _and_ Magical Theory _soon enough too. After finishing those, she tackled her presents.

She wasn't much interested in_ Witch Weekly's Best Brew's: Potions to Amaze Your Friends_ but found it fascinating nonetheless to find out what potions could do. _Historic Achievements of Great Witches, _Hermione found to be quite interesting, she even sort of admired some of the witches the book listed._ Modern Magical History, The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, _and_ Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_ were all interesting as well, and Hermione found they all held information about one particular subject someplace in the book.

It was an evil wizard named Voldemort, who was referred to as "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" or "You-Know-Who" because people were so terrified of him, they couldn't even say his name. He was a wizard mastermind who had done terrible things, killed many witches, wizards, muggles, (witch Hermione learned were non-magical people) and creatures. He had a long reign of terror before being defeated at last by a young boy named Harry Potter. You-Know-Who had came to the Potter's house one night and tried to demolish the family. He first murdered James Potter, then Lily Potter, and then he attempted to use the killing curse on young Harry, then barely a year old, when it rebounded and caused You-Know-Who's own demise, leaving only a scar on the boy.

Hermione read that he was now in the care of muggles. She wondered if he lived anywhere near her. She looked at the date. He was the same age as her! Maybe he too would be arriving at Hogwarts that year! She would love to meet him. She came across tons of other interesting facts in these books, and wondered if she would hear any of them during her studies at Hogwarts.

Hermione spent all the time she had in her room reading and rereading the material, awaiting September 1st with a growing anticipation that nothing could shake.

**Thanks for reading! Please Review! One More Chapter is Coming!**


End file.
